


Четыре неудачных дня рождения Чарльза и один с Эриком

by rinedeterre



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinedeterre/pseuds/rinedeterre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на день рождения ИЖДУ.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Четыре неудачных дня рождения Чарльза и один с Эриком

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на день рождения ИЖДУ.

На седьмой день рождения Чарльзу открыли счет в банке и дали телефон распорядителя, готового выслушать его пожелания в любое время. Чарльз организовал прием и пригласил ребят из школы. Глядя на подъезжающие автомобили с личными шоферами и выходное платье матери, Чарльз прокручивал в голове приветственную речь и повторял фамилии отцов, жен и деловых партнеров. К вечеру его счет пополнился на весьма приличную сумму, кармашек пиджака распух от визиток и лицо чесалось от дорогой помады и пудры. Мать сказала, что это успех.

*

Когда ему исполнилось четырнадцать, мать посчитала, что он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы справиться один. Она укатила на какие-то острова с морем, оздоравливающим климатом, - Какое тебе дело до моих поездок, Чарльз? - и оплатила морской круиз для Рэйвен. За "мисс Рэйвен" прислали автомобиль с очень молчаливым водителем. Чарльз оценил деликатность родительницы, встретившись с утра с тремя красивыми девушками на пороге своей спальни. Им было восемнадцать, двадцать три и двадцать семь. В конце дня они сумели коллективно обыграть его в шахматы, он поздравил их, удвоил плату и отправил чек матери.

*

В восемнадцать лет Чарльз Ксавьер сбежал из дома. Он напился в каком-то дешевом баре, пообжимался с парой-тройкой-десятком людей в разных углах и разных позах, подрался, испачкал новые туфли Рэйвен, салон автомобиля и пиджак шофера, везущего его домой. Он не вспомнил ничего из этого на следующее утро. Мысли окружающих просто не могли быть правдой.

*

В преподавательском сообществе ведущих европейских университетов его не любили: слишком молод, слишком богат, слишком успешен. И эта нелюбовь была исключительно расчетливой, тем более обидной, что он, Чарльз, привык внушать симпатию при первом же появлении, внушать - в лучшем смысле этого слова. На праздники и важные даты ему дарили потрясающие торты и открытки - сплошь кулинарные шедевры из дорогих магазинов и заказные официальные тексты агентств. Он улыбался и нравился еще больше. На свой юбилей - 25, - так и не дождавшись ни одного искреннего слова, он действительно внушил симпатию. Ему сказали все то, о чем так сильно мечталось. На следующий день он расторг все контракты и уехал в Америку.

*

Проснувшись утром, Чарльз напомнил себе, что хотел порассуждать о чем-то очень важном. И срочном. И это что-то явно могло подождать, потому что стены подрагивали, а вверх по стеклу ползла трещина. Вскочив с постели Чарльз подошел к окну и ковырнул трещину пальцем. На пальце осталась капля. На подоконнике накопилось уже целая лужа и, судя по беспросветности туч и гнущимся деревьям снаружи, день не предвещал ничего приятного. Чарльз вздохнул и отошел от окна.

Приведя себя в порядок, он обнаружил письмо от управляющего на прикроватной тумбочке. "Уважаемый... Спешим уведомить... с Вашего счета списана сумма...". Дальше стояла сумма. Чарльз протер глаза.

Внизу что-то грохнуло.

\- Алекс!!! - от коллективного вопля стены застонали, а трещина на окне активизировалась особенно сильно.

Снизу потянуло гарью.

Чарльз опустил глаза на приписку внизу письма: "С днем рождения!"

Спускаясь на кухню, он прикидывал вероятность хотя бы позавтракать.

В кухне царил хаос. Собственно, она потеряла право на это гордое название - кухня. На Алексе сидел истинный Банши, вопил и вытаскивал из волос нечто липкое и ароматное. Алекс всхлипывал и в ответ прожигал мебель вокруг то и дело вспыхивающими искрами. Рэйвен с ногами сидела на столе возле раковины и кружкой выплескивала воду на сковородку, пылающую оранжево-бордовым пламенем. Следы ног Хэнка просматривались на потолке вокруг люстры.

Чарльз прислонился к косяку.

\- Они хотели приготовить тебе сюрприз, - над ухом раздался шепот, и Эрик тепло оперся ладонью о его плечо. - Торт. Фейерверки.  
\- И ты, конечно, решил дать им самим справиться? Не мог сказать хотя бы прогноз погоды?

За окном мелькнул хвост ракеты и с шипением исчез в кустах. Следом пронесся Хэнк.

Пальцы Эрика пробежались вверх по плечу, шее, волосам, снимая как тонкую паутину что-то, заметное только ему.

\- Зачем? По-моему, это успех.

Чарльз оглядел кухню еще раз. Эрик сзади тихо рассмеялся.

\- К тому же, я готовил собственный подарок. Пойдем покажу, они тут надолго.


End file.
